Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a scan latch design, and more particularly, to a compact design of a scan latch.
Background
A scan latch may be used with a functional latch in a master/slave configuration in a scan chain during a scan mode, where during testing in relation to automatic test pattern generation (ATPG) (during the scan mode), the scan latch is the master and the functional latch is the slave. The functional latch may have an insufficient hold-margin for the scan latch. There is currently a need for a scan latch that avoids issues in relation to an insufficient hold-margin of a functional latch when the scan latch and the functional latch are used in a master/slave configuration during a scan mode. In addition, there is currently a need for a more area-efficient scan latch.